Like the Clique: character inspired by Claire!
by AH-dorable
Summary: Katlyn, new to Woodberry, inspired by Claire from the Clique novels. She meets two great friends...and a guy. Nate, a popular guy of Woodberry Middle, but his lovelife.. might need some work. Each chapter told from their different, Point of Views. R&R!
1. Sorry, is actually chapters 1 through 6!

Chapter 1: Katlyn

"Hey Katlyn, I'll trade you my pringles for your brownies." asked Rosemary.

"Uh... Okay, I guess." I replied. This is about as exciting as my life gets, trading lunches. I know what your thinking, take the "L" of your forehead. But seriously, I don't blame you, I'm not the coolest crayon in the box. I have two best friends, yes I said two and only two. Rosemary Jenkins, who goes by Rosie and Jaime Davis, who Rosie and I call Jaimes. Jaimes is a sporty, outgoing, brunette, and Rosie is a pale, and brainy blonde. The three of us are polar opposites, yet we match perfectly when we're together. If you are trying to picture me in your head, don't bother, its not worth it. I have shoulder length wavy red hair and freckles out the wazoo. Yep, Annie look a like, that's me. Now I know what your thinking, how much more of a loser can you get? I'm not really a nerd per say, but I'm not "cool" either. Oh, and also, I'm not one of those people whose one goal in life is to be popular, just so you know. Okay, so I wouldn't mind being so called popular, but I'm just saying that

"Wykerman!" Coach Johnson yelled interupting my thought.

"Yes, Sir, what is it?" I replied even though I despise being called by my last name.

"That plate is stocked with food, I want you eating all your lunch to work on those muscles." he said rather loudly, grabbing my skinny arm. "Nice work Davis." said Coach Johnson eyeing Jaime's empty lunch tray.

"Thanks." she replied in a snotty tone, followed by a nose blow.

"What's wrong with you?" Coach Johnson asked.

"Nothing! I am absolutely FINE!" Jaimes shouted a little louder than necessary.

"Okay, then. See you girls in P.E." Coach Johnson said leaving.

"So, you don't want anyone to think your sick?" Rosie asked. "Why?" she asked again as Jaimes remained silent. "What's the deal Jaimes? Rosie asked.

"Or is it really, Jaimes?" I added to Rosie's delight.

"Chill you guys, I just don't want anyone to make me go to the nurses office, I don't want to miss my big basketball game this afternoon, I'm starting." I'm so ready for this game... hold on a sec." Jaimes whispered and blew her nose.

"Whatever," Rosie said as she zipped her ski jacket all the way up to her neck. "We won't tell."

"Thanks." Jaimes stated looking up at us from under a tissue, as we walked from the cafeteria to class.

"I hate winter in Wood-berry." Rosie said as she grabbed onto me for warmth.

"Wood-berry..." Jaimes said.

"The most boring place in the United States!" We all screamed in unison.

"Rosie," I said pulling on her huge ski jacket, "You look like the guy from the Michelin commercial!" I yelled just loud enough for the boys walking behind us to hear.

"Shut up Kat!" Rosie yelled and accidentally pushing into a bush. "Oh my gosh!" Rosie exclaimed. "Sorry Kat!"

"Rooosieee, whaddya do that for?" Jaimes jokingly asked as they helped me out of the bush.

"Shhhhhh

!" Rosie whispered as three boys walked by laughing at us under their breath. "Kat, I am so sorry." Rosie repeated once I was up. "No worries." I said even though I was completely embarrassed. "Let's just get to P.E. with Coach Johnson on time." I stated.

"Sure thing, Wykerman." Jaimes joked.

Chapter 2: Nate

"Pass this to Kendra!" Oakel urgently whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked making kissy kissy noises.

"I want to ask her to the dance next Friday ." Oakel whisper shouted.

"Fine!" I said giving in.

"Thanks Nate, you rock." Oakel said smiling.

"I know." I replied as I tapped Kendra's shoulder.

"What?" she asked me as she whipped her ink black curly hair around to face me.

"Here." I said handing her the note.

"Oh, well thanks." she giggled flashing a pearly white smile toward me.

"Yeah, your welcome." I whispered.

"Nate and Kendra!" shouted our World History professor Mrs. Shlickman."Is there something you would like to share with the class?" she said tapping her 2 inch maroon nails on her desk.

"No ma'am." Kendra replied sweetly as I shook my head no.

"Okay, then please be quiet and pay attention." Mrs. Shlikman stated softer returning to her lesson on the blackboard.

"Close one, dude." Oakel whispered running his hand through his straight blonde hair, as I watched Kendra read the note. It said:

Kendra-

Dance next Friday. duh. Anyways, can you

see me and you there together in your future?

-Oakel

Kendra flashed her legendary smile back at Oakel, kissed the note leaving a bright red lipstick mark on it, and wrote Yes. She passed the letter back to me, and I turned around and looked at Oakel with that I'm so sorry man, look and mouthed "sorry" to him. Oakel's smile turned upside down and he put his head on his desk, thinking Kendra had declined. As soon as the bell rang, I yelled "Psyche!" and threw the Kendra kissed letter at his face. "Hahahah!" I laughed as I ran out of Mrs. Shlickman's class faster than she could say "No running, Nate."

"I'm gonna kill you, Nate!" Oakel said as he chased me out of the classroom waving goodbye to Kendra.

"Mr. Kemp!" Mrs. Shlickman yelled after Oakel. "Violence is not the answer!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he screamed continuing to run after me.

"Oakel!" our other best friend Ryan yelled watching Oakel run after me. " Wait for me!"

"Ryan HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Okay." Ryan said easily holding Oakel back as we all laughed.

'"Fine!" Oakel joked giving up, "But you deserved it!"

"I know, I know, but congrats , man!" I said "You're going to the dance with Kendra Pellman!"

"No way!" Ryan yelled letting Oakel go.

"Yes, way." Oakel bragged.

"Who are you going with Nate?" Oakel asked me.

"I donno." I said with my head down.

"Oh well, who really cares?" Ryan said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, thinking how lucky Ryan was to have a steady girlfriend to take, and how lucky Oakel was to have the confidence to ask any girl in the grade, unlike me.

"Yeah, no big deal, besides, all dorks go dateless!" Oakel joked.

"Shut up!" I said jokingly laughing with the guys as we passed three girls in a bush.

Chapter 3: Katlyn

" I call outside!" I screamed as Jaimes, Rosie and I ran to the bus.

"Jaimes, Kat, wait!" Rosie yelled after us. "You know, I can't run in these shoes!" she said referring to her new yellow wedges recently bought from J. Crew.

"That's your own fault, Rosie! You know you can't walk in those!" Jaimes yelled as we slowed our pace.

"So, we are in the eighth grade now, who cares about walking, I need cute shoes!" Rosie laughed as she tried to slide them off and keep up with us at the same time.

"Afternoon, ladies, you're the first ones here as usual." said our cheerful 70 year old bus driver Mr. Lewis.

"Hey, Mr. Lewis!" we all said together as we made our way to the two seats in the very back of the Wood-berry school bus.

"Burr!" I shivered letting Jaimes into the window seat. "It's freezing in here! Rosie, come sit with us and keep us warm with your poofy jacket!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Kat!" she yelled back as she sat in the seat across from Jaimes and I. We all got out our ipods and began listening to our favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers songs as all the kids boarded and our bus took off down the streets of Wood-berry. My house, was only 10 minutes away from school, but my older brother Ned refused to drive me home from school, actually, he refused to drive me anywhere at all.

"Well, heres my stop." I said grabbing my yellow north face backpack from the floor of the bus.

"See ya, Kat." Jaimes said as I made my way down the crowded aisle.

"Bye!" Rosie yelled louder. Almost to the end of the aisle I turned around and waved to my two best friends in the back.

"Thanks, Mr. Lewis!" I said cheerfully.

"Have a good weekend Katlyn!" he said closing the doors behind me.

"I love Fridays." I said to no one in particular as I breathed in the fresh winter air and exhaled. I made my way to the front door of my good-sized grey stone home, with the cold air rushing through my red hair.

"Vrooom!" a bright red 1950s convertible pulled up in front of my house. The car of course, belonged to my brother Ned, who gets everything his little heart desires.

"Awwww! Ned! Your little sister is so adorable!" one of the three girls in the car screamed in a high pitched valley girl tone. It just so happens, my older brother is the most popular guy in the 11th grade. I know, why couldn't my parents have made their second child popular! "Ahhhh, its so annoying!" He has tons of friends, a different girlfriend every week, and on top of that, he gets great grades. All I have, are the girls, and my surprising similarity to Annie. "Hey Mom!" I screamed as I walked inside the house.

"Honey, take your shoes off, I'm guessing they are covered in mud." my mom Linda yelled back.

"Okay!" I said sliding my Sperry Topsiders onto the Wykerman welcome mat.

"How was your day, boo?" she asked.

"Fine, Mom." I uttered watching my mother walk down the stairs in hair curlers and a pink bathrobe. I was secretly thrilled nobody I knew could see her right now.

"I'm gonna go chill upstairs, where are you going tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you mean where are we going."

Chapter 4: Nate

"Y'all, I'm so sorry my nanny is late" I said apologetically through the blistering cold in the Wood-berry carpool line.

"It's okay" Ryan said shivering.

"I hate carpool line in winter!" Oakel whined.

As I watched my spanish nanny's red mini van pull into the school entrance I quickly yelled to the guys. "Consuela's here! Come on you guys!" Running as fast as humanly possible we ran to the van throwing are matching backpacks into the trunk and piling into the backseat.

"So so sorry I'm late, boys." my nanny Consuela apologized.

"It's okay, Consuela, just turn on the heat, por favor!" Ryan pleaded, putting his spanish knowledge to good use.

"What took you so long?" I asked her eyeing my watch. It was 3:50 and we had been sitting outside since 3:15.

"I know, it took me forever... I couldn't find my way here from Lood Fion." she said in her thick spanish accent pointing to the groceries in the front seat next to her.

"That's okay Consuela, and by the way its Food Lion." I reminded her.

"Oh, of course. Silly me!" she blushed.

"Turn it up!" Oakel yelled from the very back seat.

"Wanna catch me White n' nerdy!" We sand together to Weird Al's newest track.

"Oh my, not again!" Consuela moaned. Right Before the last verse, we pulled into my circle driveway."We're here , boys!" Consuela said quickly turning off the radio. We grabbed our signature L.L. Bean red backpacks, and ran through the front door and up the grand staircase to play Wii.

"I'm going to the dance with Kendra, yes I am, yes I am, to the dance with Kendra...uh huh...uh huh!" Oakel sang.

"Nate, seriously though, who are you going to ask?" Ryan questioned.

"I donno." I said for the second time.

"You better hurry up man, the dance is next week." Oakel said as he pulled the Kendra kissed letter out of his backpack to show Ryan the evidence. "Nateypooo! It's six o' clock!" came a high pitched shriek that was my mothers. The time had flew, playing Wii with the guys, and my mother had a rule that they had to leave before six, or spend the night, so that she could go out without worrying about getting them home.

"Sorry guys, you gotta go." I said apologetically.

"It's okay." Ryan and Oakel said in unison. "Jinx!" they yelled as they walked out the door.

"Mom! Can you PLEASE not call me Nateypoo in front of the guys." I asked when the guy's were out of earshot. Actually, can you not call me Nateypoo, EVER?" I begged.

"I'm sorry sugar, it's a habit. Now go get ready." she said running her hair through my dirty blonde hair.

"Get ready for what?" I asked.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Well, I invited a family whose new to Woodberry this year, to our home for dinner." my mom said as the click clacks of her heels made their way to the entrance to my room.

"Awww, Mom, can't I stay upstairs?" I pleaded following her into my room. "No, honey." she said. "There's a little girl in your grade coming, and I'm sure she would like a friend." she said nudging me with her elbow.

"Mom, she's been in school for three months now! School started in August and now its almost December. I'm sure she has a friend by now." I reasoned. "Honey, you're coming, end of story." she said as she pointed to my dresser, indicating for me to change clothes. "What's her name?" I asked as she left my room.

"Katlyn." she uttered.

Chapter 5: Katlyn

"What do you mean WE?" Mom! I have ummm... plans!" I screamed at her. In response, all my mother did was turn her entire body away from me (one of her new highly annoying parenting ideas). "Ugh!" "Okay." I said lowering my voice and taking a deep calming breath.

"Now," my mother said with a proud look on her face. "A family of a boy in your grade has invited us over for dinner." she said.

"Ahhhhhh!" I silently screamed as I looked down at my white floral tee and brown courdoroy skirt with leggings. " I have to change!"I realized running up the stairs. I grabbed the phone and quickly three way called the girls.

"Hello?" Rosie answered.

"Rosie! It's me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Helllooo. This is Jaimes." Jaimes said as if she was relaxing on the beach of a Hawaiian island.

" Okay, Rosie, Jaimes, I have to tell you guys something!" I said frusterated.

"Okay, Kat, sorry, I'm all ears." Jaimes said.

"Ditto!" Rosie uttered.

"Okay." I said calmly. " OH MY GOSH!" I yelled unable to remain calm any longer.

"WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"I have to go to dinner at some guy's house!" I exclaimed.

"What guy?" Rosie asked.

"Some guy in our grade, apparently." I said worrying.

"Well, what's his name?" Jaimes said impatiently.

"I don't know, let me check." I said putting the girls on hold. "MOM!" I yelled through the small white intercom box in my room.

"What is it, my sweet?"

"What's the guy's name who were going to meet tonight?" I said trying to keep my heart beating at a normal pace.

"The boy? Oh yes, his name is Nate. Nate Harper." she said.

"Okay." I said through the intercom. "Nate Harper." I said into the phone as I took the girls off hold. I could clearly hear Rosie's gulp through the phone. "Uh-oh." I said. "Who is Nate Harper? Is he a nerd?" I asked frantically.

"Not, exactly." Jaimes said nervously. "It just so happens, that well..." Jaimes said avoiding telling me something.

"Well, WHAT?" I screamed.

"Okay, okay..." Jaimes stalled. "Nate Harper is like, one of the most popular guys in the grade." Jaimes stated.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"It's okay, Kat, calm down." Rosie said.

"How am i supposed to CALM down?"

"Okay, chill, it'll be fine, what are you wearing?" Jaimes asked.

"Oh my god!" I yelled realizing that I had no idea what I was going to wear.

"Okay, Kat, put on your dark washed lucky brand jeans, salmon abercrombie v-neck top, silver hoop earrings, and your tan flats." Jaimes said proudly.

"Perfect! Thanks girl! I love you!" I said to Jaimes preparing to hang up.

"Wait!" Jaimes yelled.

"What? I have to change!" I said.

"Put us on speakerphone." Rosie said.

"K." I uttered pressing the button labeled LDSPKER.

"Now, I want you to straighten your hair, and wear it half-way up, it looks so good like that. Oh, I almost forgot, don't forget to put on the make up I got for you last week." Jaimes said.

"Crap! Where did I put that?" I asked.

"You hid it in your closet!" Rosie reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said remembering how I hid the make-up from my mother who refused to let me grow up.

"Good luck, Kat!" Jaimes said following a mild coughing attack. "My game starts in half an hour!"

"Good luck to you too, and feel better!" I yelled into the phone. "Click" the phone sounded as Jaimes hung up.

"Remember Kat, act natural, don't be nervous, or it'll be awkward." Rosie said advising me.

"Okay, thanks Rosie." I replied.

"See ya." She said hanging up.

"Here goes nothing." I thought to myself.

Chapter 6: Nate

" Do you know who Katlyn is?" I asked Oakel.

"Uh, hold on a sec." he said as he put the phone down. "Now, what did you say?"

"Am I on speakerphone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm lifting weights." he grunted.

"Oh. Anyways, do you know a Katlyn?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, don't think so." he answered. "Why?"

"Cause she's coming to my house tonight, my mom said she's in our grade."

"Oh, that's awesome." Oakel said preoccupied. "Maybe she'll be uhhh..ummm...cool." Oakel said obviously lying.

"Okay, dude, why don't you think she'll be cool?" I asked.

"Well, because Oakel knows ALL the cool people." he replied proudly.

"Dude, you are so shallow." I said to him.

"Whatever, but you, me and Ryan are currently the coolest guys in the eighth grade at Woodberry Middle, and I plan on keeping it that way. So, don't become like, friends with her. K?" He asked.

"Whatever, I can be friends with whoever I want thank, you. Bye." I said hanging up, ignoring his "Wait!" before the click of the phone.

I brushed my teeth, and hair and put on my khaki shorts and an orange lacoste shirt.

"Knock, Knock!" Came a screech at my bedroom door.

"Come In!" I said.

"EEEEEeeeeekkkk! Nate! Look at my new dress!" My five year old sister Ellie screamed as she barged in.

"Uhhh, nice, I guess." I stuttered.

"Yay! Yay! Yaaaayyyyy!" She screamed exiting my room.

"Nate, dear, would you please handle your sister." my mom said trying to untangle my sister's deathlock around her leg. "Please." she repeated as she placed chopsticks into the sides of her brunette bun.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I answered. I had nothing else to do.

As I walked down the grande staircase, I thought about this girl, Katlyn. "I wonder what she's like. Is she pretty? Weird? Smart? Geeky?" I thought.

"Nateee! I'm red!" Ellie screeched as she whipped her brunette curls around to face me. She had just learned how to play checkers, and was very excited. About mid way through our game, came a knock at the door. "Mom! They're here!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"Okay, honey!" my mom answered as she ran down the stairs as best she could in heels. She primped her hair, smoothed her blouse, and opened the large wooden door.

Chapter 7:


	2. Chap 7 The Car Ride

As I sat in the backseat of our white SUV, I thought about my friends. If Jaimes was me, she would be perfecting her hair and lipgloss, and would be purely confident. If Rosie, was in my shoes, she would probably be memorizing a script she'd written on what to say to umm, what's his name, oh right... Nate. I wish that I had Jaimes' confidence, or Rosie's brains, but all I could do is look out the car window and bite my nails. I listened to my mother compliment me, and ignored my father's joke on how he needs to tell this boy to stay away from me. Ned, was on the phone with some girl, as usual. I fixed my straightened half ponytail and reapplied a coat of cherry licious lip balm.

"Honey, when did you start wearing makeup?" my mother asked me.

"I donno, Jaimes gave this stuff to me." I replied referring to my pink blush, mascara, and eye liner."

"Oh, well, easy on it next time, miss priss." my mom said.

Embarrassed, I put my head back on the seat and just kept staring at my watch. Jaimes said it was un-cool to wear a watch, but I couldn't leave with out it. It was 6:57, and we were due there at 7:00. "Uh-oh." I thought to myself as I looked down at my outfit. "Was this the right outfit?shoes?hairstyle?" I thought. About a moment before I started hyperventilating, we pulled into the driveway of one of the largest houses in Woodberry. I glanced over at my mother, Linda. She was wearing an ankle length brown skirt, and a floral blouse. She looked like she had just hopped out of the Beverly Hillbillies and forgot to change. My dad, Riley, was wearing a typical dad black suit and orange tie. And Ned, well he was wearing the normal shorts and skater tee. I, thankfully, was proud to be the best dressed of the family. We walked up to the front porch, and my mom rang the doorbell, without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 8: The Arrival

Chapter 8: Nate

I ran up the stairs just so I could see who came in, but they couldn't see me. First came a country-ish looking woman. "Man, I hope the daughter isn't like that" I thought as I imagined an overall wearing, buck toothed teenager. Next came an older guy, a junior or senior maybe. "A ton cooler than the mom.." I thought to myself. Next came the dad, in a suit, looking like any other working dad in Woodberry. Finally, came Katlyn. If you're expecting me to say it was love at first sight, your wrong. She looked like every other eigth grade girl walking the halls of Woodberry Middle School. "Well, she's pretty I guess, but nothing special." I thought. She was wearing the shirt with the moose on it that EVERYBODY has been wearing lately. I should know the name of it, but Ryan, Oakel and I only wear Lacoste. "It's our signature, Nate." Oakel would tell me whenever I wanted to buy something from other stores.

"Welcome, to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Wykerman." my mom said politely.

"Oh, call me Linda dear." the woman said gently tapping my mom's shoulder.

"Sweetie, why don't you come say hi." my mom asked my sister Ellie, pulling her away from her hiding spot behind the front door.

"Hi." Ellie said to the ground.

"Well, hi darling, I'm Linda." the woman said crouching down to Ellie's level and pinching her on the cheek. At this, Katlyn rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hand.

" I know that feeling." I thought as I watched her cheeks redden.

"and I'm Riley." the man added in.

At Ellie's silence, my mom said "This is Ellie, my son Nate is around here somewhere. And I'm Louise, of course." she said giggling at the fact that she forgot to introduce herself.

"Ned, Katlyn, introduce yourselves, please." Linda said pushing Katlyn toward my mother and sister.

"Uhhh hey, little girl, I'm Ned." the guy said while never loosing eye contact with the screen of his cell phone.

"Hi, I'm Katlyn." she said shaking hands with my mom. "But you can call me Kat!" she said to Ellie. "Meow!" she said putting her hand into the shape of a claw and pawing at Ellie. In the midst of Ellie's laughter my cell phone beeped.

"Beep Ba Ring." it noised as my silver motorola RAZR recieved a text message from Oakel. It said: DUDE! Hows it goin? Watz she look like? Think shez kwl?? I didn't really know how, or want to explain Katlyn to my friend so I snapped a picture as she was laughing with Ellie, and sent it to my friend. After everyone's coats were off and hung up, my mom offered beverages in the living room. My chances of just watching were over.


	4. Chapter 9: Katlyn Arrives

Katlyn:

When the woman opened the large wooden doors the butterflies in my stomach started to have a dance party. Or, thats at least what it felt like. The woman behind the doors looked like she had just popped out of Vogue, opposite of my hill-billy-esque mother. She was wearing a white blouse with a thick black belt worn just above her waist, dark straight leg jeans and black platform heels.. She welcomed us into her "mansion" of a home, and we were all blown away. Except for Nate of course, who was texting girls, no surprise there. From the designer furnishing, to the giant chandelier hanging above me head, my jaw was dropped, and I couldn't bring it back up. The home was designer decorated from the stone fireplace, burning a welcoming blaze, to the Brookstone coat rack.

"My old, torn blue sweater isn't worthy of hanging on that rack." I thought. Then, from behind the coat rack, came the family's youngest, Ellie.

"Hi, I'm Kat, Meow!" I joked with her as I bent down to her level, all kids love it when I do that. I secretly looked for Nate, but he was nowhere in sight. Half of me was glad that I didn't have a chance to embarrass myself, but the other half of me really wanted to meet him! There are over 100 kids at Woodberry Middle, plus there is the fact that I'm the new kid, so meeting someone else would be nice at this point. We were welcomed into the living room, and I began sipping on a Cola, careful not to spill it on the floral couch I was sitting on. The adults began to make small talk, while I sat there unsure of what to do.

"Do you want to see my room, Kat?" Ellie screeched.

"Uhhh...Mom?" I asked my mother, hoping for an excuse to not to go upstairs, for the chance of who we might run into. But all she gave me was "Go ahead, sweetie."

"Sure, I guess." I said to Ellie smiling as sweetly as possible. Ellie pulled me to the stairs as the click clacks of her shiny Mary Janes scooted across the hardwood floors.

"Um.." I said nervously hearing something upstairs. "Do you want to show me something downstairs, first?" I asked hopefully.

"Okay!" Ellie screeched again as she pulled me down the long hallway toward the back of her house. The kitchen smelled of warm brownies, and immediately made my stomach growl loud enough for Asia to hear.

"Francisssscccco!" Ellie yelled jumping into the arms of a tall Italian man dressed in a white apron.

"Yes, my sweet child." the man replied with a thick Italian accent.

"This is my friend Kat, MEOW!" she said giggling. "and this is my yummy chef Francisscooo!" she said to me.

"I'm Francisco, and nice to meet you." he said shaking my hand as he tried to lower Ellie to the ground.

"Nice to meet you, and I'm Katlyn, or Kat, which ever you prefer." I joked tickling Ellie's back, as she ran away.

"This way Kat!" I heard her yell from another room.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Well, I guess I better go!" I said to Francisco.

"Ah, Sì!" he replied. To much of my dismay, and against my will, Ellie and I headed upstairs. As we went up I tool a peek at what the adults were up to, and there he was.


	5. Chapter 10: Chasing Katlyn

Chapter 9: Nate

I slowly made my way back to my room, where I could call Oakel, and go over a plan of attack on what to say to Katlyn.

"zzzz" my phone noised, indicating a new text message. I flipped the screen up and hit "Read."

"Danggg boiiii" it said. It was from Oakel, in response to the pic I sent to him of Katlyn. I have to admit, she looked pretty in that picture. As I walked, the hard wood floor started to creek.

"Creeeek Creeeek." the floor creaked loudly.

"Uh-oh." I thought as I prayed that my mother didn't hear that.

"Nate, is that you sweetheart?" I heard my mom ask from the bottom of the stairs. I peeked my head around the corner, and locked eyes with my mom.

"Come down here immediately, young man!" she whisper shouted. "You are the host Nathaniel." Whenever she called me Nathaniel, it meant she was truly angry. There went my chance of calling Oakel.

"Okay, Okay." I said and walked down the stairs, heart pounding and palms sweating.

"Why am I so nervous?" I thought. "I'm the popular one, right?" I said trying to reassure myself. I'm not the greatest with meeting new people, I mean if you call stuttering, slurring of words, and extreme blushing good, than I'm a top notch pro.

"Ahh, there he is." my mother said, acting suprised to see me come into the living room. " Nate,say hello to Ned, and Mr. and Mrs. Wykerman."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Nate." I said nodding toward the Wykerman's and their son. I quickly grabbed a seat on the end of the couch next to my mom.

"So, where is Katlyn?" I said trying to make polite small talk with the adults, and truly wondering where she was.

"Oh, she ran off with your sister." My mom said raising her eye brows at me, indicating my sister was a better hostess than I was.

"So, Nate, do you play any sports?" Mr. Wykerman asked me.

"Yes sir, soccer, basketball, and lacrosse actually." I replied.

"Wow." Mr. Wykerman said smiling, I could tell he was a sports man himself.

"How about, your daughter?" I asked. Why not find out a little about her while I had the chance.

"Oh, Katlyn? She plays soccer and basketball." Her dad said proudly. Her basketball team is actually doing very well this season.

"Oh, cool." I said. "She sure didn't look like a sports player." I thought to myself.

"Nate, why don't you go find your sister, I'm sure Katlyn could use a break from the Ellie monster." my mom said to me.

"Oh, okay mom." I said, quickly sneaking out of the room, ignoring Mrs. Wykerman's comment "Oh, Louise, she is fine, Katlyn loves the little ones!" I snuck into the kitchen, and began nibbling on a bowl of chips.

"Francisco, did you meet Katlyn?" I asked our chef with my mouth full.

"Why, yes. Why do you ask?" He responded.

"I just haven't met her yet, that's all." I said.

"Very well then, go meet her, she's very nice, cute girl too." Francisco winked as he indicated for me to get out of his kitchen.

"Okay, well thanks for the chips." I said as I went in search of the girls. I looked through the first floor, out by the pool, nothing. So, I headed back to the living room.

"Mom, I can't find them, they must be playing hide and seek or something because I can't find them anywhere.

"Oh, okay honey." my mom said ignoring me, and continued her conversation with the Wykermans. She was talking about her job, Louise Fashions, which she usually doesn't like to talk about, because she doesn't like to brag. She was extremely successful, and only talked about her job, and fashion line every once and awhile. I sat down on the couch again but on the other side of my mom. Then, the guy, Ned scooted over to me.

"Kill me now." He said whispering into my ear, rolling his eyes at the dull conversation between my mother and his parents.

"Hahah, I know seriously." I whispered back.

"So, how old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fourteen." I responded.

"Cool, Kat's fourteen too." He told me.

"Yeah, I haven't met her yet." I said back.

"Well, I'll introduce you guys." Ned said and winked at me jokingly.

"Okay." I said nervously as we stood up. I don't know how he expected to find her, but it was worth a shot.

"Kay, good." Ned said. I glanced toward the foyer, and there Ellie was running up the stairs, with Katlyn.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review some more. I know this chapter was a little slow, but they meet next chapter so keep reading! haha! Review Please!


	6. Chapter 11: What a Meeting

Chapter 11: Katlyn

Once we reached Ellie's room I was out of breath, mainly over seeing Nate.

"Sorry Ellie, but this is ridiculous." I said. "We're both under the same roof here." I said marching out of her room, determined. Staring at the ground, I went over Jaime's advice.

"Act natural, don't get nervous, think of it as no big deal, and it won't be." I remember her telling me. It sure didn't feel like it wasn't a big deal. I was about to talk to Nate, one of the most popular guys in Woodberry Middle, this was so totally a big deal. In the middle of the hallway toward the stairs, my cell phone beeped. I had gotten a text message, from 7623443, Jaimes! I quickly hit read.

"Katttt!! Hows it goin?? It's halftime and i had to text youu. got 4 min till 2nd half, txt back! xoxo, JAIMES." the message said.

"Well, umm haven't talked to him yet, about to.." I texted back to my friend. I put my phone into my pocket smoothed my shirt, fixed my hair, and began walking toward the stairs. I headed down, staring at the ground, hoping it would give me some help, or reassurance. I was almost down the stairs, when I bumped into the back of, yep, you guessed it, Nate.

"Woa!" he said turning around.

"Nate, meet my sister, the one on the floor there." my annoying brother said as he pointed at me.

"Shut up, Ned!" I stated slapping his arm. "Oh, hey." I said smiling at Nate, then looked down. I knew my face was a red as a freaking ripe apple.

"Hey." Nate said. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, considering my eyes were glued to the hard wood floor.

"Okay, well, I'm off to have some stimulating conversation with my parents and your mother." my brother Ned said sarcastically.

"No, Ned, WAIT." I said a little too urgently, grabbing the sleeve of his T-shirt. "Uhhh, I need you to stay away from Mom." I said trying to make an excuse for wanting my brother to stay there. Really, I just wanted Nate's attention OFF of me.

"What? Why do I need to stay away from Mom?" my brother asked, confused.

"Umm, or else.." I stuttered. "Or else, she'll drag you into a conversation about your cute, smart, ah-dorable, girlfriend Amber." I said.

"Too true, too true." Ned said, stupidly falling for my lie.

"Who's Amber?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows in the cutest way possible.

"This girl I dated that my mom LOVED, way more than I did." Ned answered.

"DatED? As in past tense?" Nate asked him.

"Yeah, I broke up with her after like two days." my brother said.

"And he hasn't broke the bad news to Mom. It'd break her heart." I added in. At this, Nate burst into laughter.

"Phew!" I thought. The ice was broken.

Nate:

(A/N: this goes back in time for what happened in Nate's eyes.)

As I watched Ellie and Katlyn run up the stairs I secretly wished I could sit back down with my mom.

"What if I wasn't "cool" enough, and ruined our rep?" I thought. As they ran up, Katlyn and I had made that weird, awkward eye contact, where you see eachother, and then look away, pretending like it didn't happen, when you both know it did. Ned and I then walked into the foyer, in front of the grand staircase.

"So, you wanna..go up?" Ned said indicating the stairs.

"Uhhh..." I said still not ready to meet this girl. I could already picture how things would play out. She would come down the stairs, looking so pretty and my face would turn several shades of red, purple even; then I would stutter and say something crazy like "Name my..Nate." believe me, I know this from terrible, experience.

"Who is THAT?" Ned asked looking out the small window in my front door.

"Oh, haha.." I stuttered thankful for an excuse NOT to go upstairs. "That's Jen, my neighbor." I said indicating the gorgeous brunette running down the sidewalk in short shorts, and a tank top. "She's a senior, but she doesn't go to Woodberry High."

"Dang, boy it looks like I'm gonna be coming over some more." Ned said elbowing me and watching her till she ran out of sight. Jen has long, lucious brunette wavy hair, I had had a crush on her since I was 9. She looked like a model. Then all of a sudden, I felt a huge thud against my back. I turned around, to see an embarrassed Katlyn looking up at us from the ground. Boy was this a nice way to start things off.


	7. Chapter 12: Connect 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, busy summer! But here it is, please review!!

Chapter 13: Katlyn

"So..." my brother said awkwardly as we all stood in their front hallway with nothing to say.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" I heard Louise call from the dining room.

"Thank goodness." I thought. Nate led the way to the dining room. When we entered, Louise was happily seated at the opposite end of the table with my parents seated on either side of her. She flashed an almost too white smile at us and gently motioned to the empty seats at the table. I watched Ned grab a seat next to my dad, so I grabbed a seat on the other side of the table next to mom. I shyly glanced up to see Nate's face reddening as he debated who to sit next to. I was glad I wasn't in that situation. My eyes were frozen on the rose detailed china as I silently prayed for Nate to choose to sit next to me. I broke my concentration and my eyes caught his. I smiled embarrassed, but flirtatious at the same time. Nate started to walk toward my side of the table, and my heart skipped a beat, he actually wanted to sit next to ME! Was I dreaming? Then, to much of my dismay Ellie ran into the room, pushed her brother out of the way and jumped up into the chair next to me.

"Crap." I thought, but smiled at her pretending to be thrilled to be sitting next to a 4 year old. I watched Nate turn around and plop down next to Ned. Francisco then came in holding a large silver platter hight above his head.

"Bon Ape-tit!" he said placing the tray filled with delicious looking food onto the table. Louise graciously patted Francisco's shoulder and grabbed his hand pulling him between her and my dad. Everyone began to lock hands, and I secretly was thrilled I wasn't sitting next to Nate and didn't have to hold his HAND. Louise smiled again, eyeing Nate and Ned who were not holding hands. Nate placed his hand over Ned's rolling his eyes, I doubt they were even touching, stupid guys. Louise proceeded into a perfectly perfect blessing, ending with another smile, does that woman ever stop?

"Let's eat!" Ellie yelled.

"Yes, please do." Louise said with another, yep you guessed it, nauseating smile. The food was delicious, the conversation was, well let's just say involved the latest episode of Dora the Explorer. After dinner, the adults had coffee and we had a scrumptious raspberry sorbet.

"Let's go!" Ellie said looking up at me with red sorbet smeared all over her cute little face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay." I said allowing her to pull me into their hugeness of a living room.

"Connect Four!" Ellie yelled grabbing the game and dumping all its parts onto the dark wooden table.

"Alright, but only if you make it a tourney!" my brother Ned yelled lifting Ellie up onto his shoulders as she screamed with delight. Nate followed, laughing and sat down on the couch around the table. Nate and I watched Ellie and Ned play the first game.

"Nooooo!" Ned yelled as Ellie slipped the fourth checker in a row into the game box. Ellie shook with laughter, apparently she had a new best friend now.

"Alright Katlyn, bring it on." Nate said smiling.

"Oh, is that a threat?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Nate laughed.

"We'll see." Nate uttered narrowing his eyes. We played, filling checkers in, and blocking each other off, laughing through the entire game.

"Go Nate!" Ned yelled.

"No! Go Kat!" Ellie yelled sticking her tongue out at my brother, and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"This is getting intense." Nate joked wiping imaginary sweat off of his forehead. I laughed.

"Ah!" I yelled realizing there was one spot left making four black checkers in a row, I was red checkers.

"Yeah boy!" my brother yelled giving Nate a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Kids! Vans a leavin'!" I heard my dad yell.

"Rematch?" Nate asked as we walked toward the front door.

"Your on." I said smiling from ear to ear, and giving Ellie a hug goodbye. I walked down the steps toward the car. I looked back before getting in and Nate winked at me. DID YOU HEAR ME? HE WINKED AT ME!!


End file.
